Melody
by Lelu
Summary: Mamoru accidentally breaks a treasured music box that belongs to Usagi. Feeling guilty, he buys her a new one that has a message hidden in the base.


7/30/00  
  
Melody  
By: Lelu  
Leluh16@yahoo.com  
PG  
  
Disclaimer- Sailormoon, in another life, belonged to   
me! Before I died, in my other life, I wrote in my will   
to give all legal rights to Naoko Takeuchi. However,   
when I approached her in this life, she merely   
laughed at me, and called me a lunatic. Imagine-   
*Me*, a lunatic?! ::runs off to collect garbage::   
MWAHAHA!  
  
  
~  
Sweet music beckons to me,  
Flowing like honey through the air.  
A melody so complex,  
And yet so simple.  
It is the song of the angels,  
But fit for me.  
What is this beautiful tune?  
The beating of your heart,  
Next to mine.*  
~  
  
Blond-haired and blue-eyed, Tsukino Usagi walked   
down the street, blond pigtails bobbing on her head.   
A joyful smile was on her face, as she looked at the   
object in her hands; a glass globe, with a beautifully   
carved crystalline figure shaped as a dancing   
ballerina. She gently shook it and watched as glitter   
spiraled around the dancer. Usagi turned it over,   
making sure not to drop it, and twisted the knob a   
few times, waiting for the lilting tune to play.   
Standing still, she listened as the few first notes of   
'Waltz of the Flowers' began to play. She closed her   
eyes and imagined herself into another world…A   
world where she was beautiful, graceful, and   
everything she had ever wanted to be. The simple, yet   
beautiful, chords of the harp touched the center of her   
very being, and she just stood there, a peaceful look   
on her face; A look of bliss…  
  
Chiba Mamoru, a stack of books tucked under his   
arm, stood in amazement, watching the play of   
emotions on Usagi's face. He was standing not but 3   
feet away from her, and gazed at her to his heart's   
content. Everything about her was perfect, he   
thought. And the familiar pull on his heart made him   
wish… Shaking his head, he focused his gaze back   
onto Usagi, wondering why she was just standing   
there with that look of undisguised joy on her face.   
And then, he heard it; the tune was carried to him by   
the wind, and he suddenly heard himself listening to   
a beautiful melody. 'It sounds familiar', he thought.   
But it wasn't the music that he was interested in. It   
was the golden-haired nymph- and he stopped there.   
It was right to call her a nymph, for the music was   
drawing him to her, like those sirens had called out to   
sailors and made so many ships crash upon their   
rocks. And wasn't that exactly what had happened to   
Mamoru? She had unknowingly called to him, and   
now…he was lost. Sighing, he took in the sight of   
her- her face was uplifted, he noted, as though giving   
herself to the sun; as if she were allowing the sun to   
kiss her lips. And in an instant, for some unexplained   
reason, he felt jealous of the sun, for being able to   
warm his Usa-ko, to let its beams of gold caress her   
skin, and-most importantly- to be able to just touch   
her, as he never could. And so he continued to stare   
in awe at the most beautiful girl he knew that he   
would ever see.  
  
As the music reached its climax, the violins, chimes,   
and other instruments were being played, entwined   
together, making a beautiful pattern of gold, Usagi   
felt someone's eyes upon her, as if they were boring   
into her soul without permission. Only one person   
could make her feel this way without ever being close   
to her: Mamoru. She knew that it was he who was   
staring at her so intently, but for the life of her, she   
couldn't figure out what he would be watching   
her…not when she wanted the privacy of just to 'be'.   
To be able to allow her fantasies to play out, to   
actually think that Mamoru could actually love her if   
she could ever be a dancer like the one she held in   
her hands…  
  
Mamoru, who was quite happy with being able to   
watch Usagi while she was acting so peacefully, soon   
grew tired of being ignored. He wanted to talk to   
Usagi- to hear her beautiful voice chime in his ears,   
no matter what insults might spew from her lips. He   
wanted…He wanted everything and anything that   
had to do with Usagi. Slowly, so he wouldn't alert   
her, he strolled up to her, and gently grabbed the   
beautiful crystal globe…  
  
…just as she made a move, her eyes still closed,   
to pull it closer to her…  
  
His hands made a jerky move to pull back, but it was   
too late- the crystal ball had been hit, and it was now   
wobbling precariously in her hands…tipping towards   
the ground. As Usagi opened her eyes in horror, she   
watched as her music box went crashing to the   
ground…spiraling round and round until it finally hit   
the cold hard concrete.   
  
She gasped sharply (AN- Patch…) and shut her eyes,   
not being able to watch as her wondrous sphere   
finally made contact with the ground. The glass went   
flying everywhere, the cold water from the globe   
splashing her bare legs.  
  
Mamoru stood in the same position, too shocked to   
move. 'Oh god', he thought. 'What have I done?' He   
had seen the sadness in her eyes, in her face, before   
she had shut her eyes again, not being able to bear   
watching…watching… All of his thoughts died when   
he heard the small sobs emanating from her mouth.   
Slowly, he looked at her. "U...Usagi-chan," he said,   
choking on his own voice, "Gomen nasa-"  
  
"Iie. Mamoru."  
  
He physically recoiled from the coldness in her voice.   
Her sentence- could it even be called that?- was a   
fragment of two words.  
  
She had realized that he was going to apologize- she   
was going to talk back…fight his apology with all the   
hurt she was feeling. "Mamoru." Her voice was soft,   
and she raised teary blue eyes to meet his. "You   
think," she whispered, "that you can make everything   
better by just apologizing?" She watched numbly as   
he took a step forward towards her, and saw the   
shock in her eyes when she stepped back. "Don't   
come any closer, Mamoru…Otherwise, I might have   
to resort to physical actions," she said, greatly   
tempted to smack him across the face.  
  
His eyes widened. 'Usa…would hit me…?' "Demo,   
Usag-"  
  
"No, Mamoru," she cried out again. "Do you know   
what you've just done?" She turned her back to him,   
and hugged herself, trying to protect herself from   
him. And then she realized what she had to do; turn   
back around and face him. And so slowly, she did so.   
"Mamoru, do you know," she said, in a voice full of   
anguish, "how long it took me to save up for that?   
Two months, Mamoru- early May." She closed her   
eyes and opened them again, blinking back tears. "I   
first saw that globe two and a half months ago," she   
said reliving the experience. "I was walking home   
from school, and as I walked past a window, a light   
caught my attention. I stopped walking, and looked at   
what the light had bounced off of." And in a light   
girlish voice she added, "It was then I saw it…the   
beautiful ballerina spinning around on her little stand-   
the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. So I walked   
in and picked it up, wanting to know two things: how   
much it cost, and what song it played." She glared at   
him, eyes shooting violent sparks. "I won't bore you   
with how much it did cost, but the song it played…it   
was beautiful. And I could see myself in some other   
world, where I could be anything I wanted." Usagi   
closed her eyes, and in a voice full of self-mocking   
she added, "I could actually be beautiful,   
Mamoru…Did you know that? When I heard that   
music, I felt beautiful."   
  
Mamoru swallowed. He knew that what he had done   
was unforgivable- he had torn her dreams apart…He   
wanted to make it up to her in any way. But her   
words, 'I could actually be beautiful' rung in his   
mind and ears. What on earth had made her think that   
she wasn't beautiful? 'You, you baka,' an annoying   
voice in his mind said. 'Aren't you always the won   
that brings her down from her cloud?' How   
ironic…he loved her, and yet she could see nothing   
of it. Usagi's voice finally cut through the haze in his   
mind.   
  
"But then after I finally bought it, you had to come   
along, didn't you, Mamoru?" Her voice was icy   
again, chilling him to the depths of his soul. "You   
had to ruin the one good thing that I would ever   
had…the only thing that could take me away from   
this world…I just want to know one thing..." She   
brought her hand back and struck him against the   
cheek, her eyes tearing up.  
  
Mamoru just stood there, fists against his sides. He   
didn't react to the stinging pain he felt on his face; it   
was nothing compared to what he was feeling in his   
heart.  
  
She looked him straight in the eye. "Does it make   
you happy to watch me suffer? Does it make you   
happy to know that you've brought me back to this   
hideous reality?" She stepped away, never breaking   
eye contact. "Because what you have just done…I   
shall *never* *ever* forgive you for."  
  
And then in a quick move, she threw her bags down   
onto the ground in front of him, and ran away to the   
arcade…  
  
'Where Motoki would comfort her', were his irony-  
filled thoughts. To have her spirits brought down by   
him, and to have them raised by his best friend- the   
one that she had a crush on. All he knew was that he   
had to make everything right again. He loved Usagi,   
there was no doubt about that, and the answer to his   
problem was so simple: To find another musical   
globe identical to the one she had. There was just one   
problem:  
  
He had no clue where Usagi had found hers. All he   
knew was that it was somewhere along the route she   
took from her school to her house. Sighing, he bent   
over and picked up the bags that Usagi had thrown at   
him.  
  
'Gomen ne, Usa-ko. I'll make everything up to you, I   
promise.' ~  
  
"…and then it went crashing to the floor…"  
  
Half an hour later, Usagi was in the arms of the   
friendly arcade worker, Furuhata Motoki. She was   
telling him every last detail as to what had happened   
earlier.  
  
Sighing, Motoki thought to himself, 'You've really   
done it this time, Mamoru-kun…How are you going   
to get her to forgive you, much less to love you?' He   
held her closer to him and stroked her golden-head,   
trying to comfort her. "Usagi-chan," he said gently,   
"You know that Mamoru didn't mean to do it, right?"  
  
At her snort of disgust, he quickly reprimanded her   
with just one word. "Usagi…"  
  
She looked up at him, blue eyes- which were still   
filled with tears- filled with uncertainty. "I don't   
know, Motoki…I mean…" She collapsed her head on   
his chest again, letting his warmth fill the iciness of   
her body.   
  
Contrary to the ever-popular idea that she had a crush   
on Motoki, every one was dead wrong. Usagi had sat   
down with her self-appointed 'onii-san' one day, and   
explained to him that she didn't feel anything like   
*that* towards him, and he was merely like her older   
brother- nothing more than that. She had been   
surprised when he had burst out laughing and told her   
that he had already known that for a long time.   
  
He absentmindedly began to stroke her hair again,   
waiting for her to continue.  
  
"I just don't understand, onii-san," she said slowly. "I   
mean…why does Mamoru, who is a 17 year old for   
god's sake, always have to pick on me? He acts like a   
little kid with me, trying to match my insults with   
his- and most of the time, I don't ever start it! It's   
really unfair," she said, coming to the end of her   
sentence. "He's an upperclassman, ne? So why is he   
so mean to me, but nice to all the other girls?" Her   
voice dropped again. "Am I really that different to   
him?" She heard him chuckle above her, and looked   
back up him in surprise- the confusion in her sky-  
blue eyes meeting the jollity in his. It would seem- to   
any outsider- that they were two lovers, staring into   
each other…  
  
Which was why Mamoru had gasped when he had   
seen them. Motoki's arms were wrapped tightly   
around her waist, and hers around his. They were so   
close, that you couldn't see anything behind their   
bodies. She was gazing into his eyes, and   
.he into hers.   
  
Both Usagi and Motoki heard him gasp, and both of   
their heads simultaneously spun to Mamoru, who's   
face was pale and uncertain, blue eyes filled with   
shock, hurt, and…  
  
'Betrayal?' Usagi thought. 'What for?'  
  
Motoki swallowed, and unwrapped his arms from   
Usagi's waist, knowing damn well what Mamoru was   
feeling and thinking. 'Dear lord,' he thought wryly,   
'I'm not going to live to see the end of the day…' A   
look into Mamoru's stormy indigo eyes proved   
correct.   
  
Mamoru shook his head. 'I…I don't care,' he told   
himself. He walked towards Usagi, who seemed to be   
looking at everything but him. "Here, Usagi," he   
said, handing her a wrapped package. "I…This is for   
you," he blurted out. "Open it when you get   
home…please."  
  
She looked up at him in surprise, and then to his   
hands where the present was held. 'He has beautiful   
hands,' she thought while taking the gift from his   
hands. "Umm…" She looked over at Motoki, who   
nodded his head in encouragement. "Um, th-thank   
you, Mamoru." Usagi darted a look at him, and saw   
the affection that he had in his eyes. 'For me…?'   
This was getting too weird. "I've got to go home   
now. Ja ne!" And Usagi ran out of the arcade, blond   
pigtails flying behind her. ~  
  
Mamoru watched her run out the door, and then,   
sighed softly while sitting down onto a stool. Burying   
his head in his arms, he mumbled, "I'm such a   
baka…"   
  
"Damn straight you are, Mamoru!" Came the chipper   
voice of Motoki.  
  
Mamoru, suddenly remembering his anger at *the*   
embrace, suddenly sprung up and pinned Motoki to   
the wall. "And just what the hell were you doing,   
hugging Usa-ko so tightly?! I swear to god, Motoki-  
," he snarled out, "if I *ever* see you that close to her   
again…" He trailed off, letting Motoki get the   
picture.  
  
Motoki gulped and put on a shaky smile. "Gomen,   
Mamoru-kun! She only needed a hug because she   
was so heartbroken over her crystal globe being   
broken by a certain baka!"  
  
Mamoru sighed, lowered Motoki to the ground, and   
watched as Motoki scampered off behind to   
computer, using it as a shield. "I know, I know,"   
Mamoru murmured. "I'm so ashamed of what I   
did…I mean…" He looked into Motoki's eyes. "She   
was just so beautiful standing there…and as corny as   
this may sound, the sunlight was playing in her hair   
and she just looked….beautiful," he said simply. "I   
wanted to talk to her, and so I reached out to take that   
musical globe out of her hand…and then she moved,   
and it fell onto the ground." Mamoru looked away,   
and whispered, "I don't think I'll ever be able to look   
at Usa-ko again in the same way…not after seeing   
her the way I did today. She seemed so innocent and   
young…"  
  
Motoki shook his head. 'Man…Mamoru's a goner.'   
  
"After she left, I felt so bad…I searched for about   
twenty minutes or so and then I finally came upon the   
little shop where Usa-ko had bought her music box.   
So I went in and bought it- lucky me, it was the last   
one!" He gave a light chuckle. "But…the thing is,   
Motoki…" His voice dropped. "I did something   
incredibly stupid.  
  
Motoki glanced at him warily. "Dare I even ask   
what?" At Mamoru's deadly look, he amended   
himself. "Alright, what is this 'incredibly stupid'   
thing that you did?"  
  
"I…" Mamoru sighed. "Before I bough the globe for   
Usa-ko, I had the owner of the shop open a little   
compartment in the base of the figurine."  
  
Motoki leaned forward. "And…?" he prompted.  
  
"And…I wrote a little note…and had the man put the   
note into the base of the globe."  
  
He leaned even more forward, the edge of the counter   
digging into his stomach. "What did the note say…?"  
  
"It said…'Usa-ko, Aishiteru. Mamoru.'"  
  
Motoki gasped (half in pain from the counter, half in   
shock). "Oh my god…You didn't!"  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "Hai, I did. So if Usagi ever   
drops that 'crystal ball' of hers…"  
  
"…the note will be found, and your secret will be   
known to her," Motoki finished, a look of awe   
spreading across his face. Slowly, he began to   
applaud, stopping when Mamoru shot him a look.   
"You know, Mamoru, I admire you for doing this.   
How you're willing to let your biggest kept secret   
come out so easily. I mean, we all know that Usagi's   
a klutz, and the chances of her dropping it are…100   
out of 1."  
  
Mamoru buried his head in his arms again. "I know,"   
he said softly. "Believe me, I know. And the sad   
thing is…I'm hoping that she does." ~  
  
When Usagi walked into the house, Ikuko, who had   
been waiting for Usagi to arrive home, immediately   
asked, "What's that in your hand? What did you buy?   
Did a boy give it to you?"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Well, the original was bought   
by me, but the ever-baka Mamoru broke it. But…I   
guess that this is a new one. I haven't opened it yet."  
  
Her mother plucked the box out of her hand, eyes   
twinkling. "Well, since Mamoru-" Usagi cringed, her   
mom was teasing her- "bought it, you won't mind if I   
open it for you!"  
  
"Iie!" Usagi grabbed the box, happy when it was   
back in her own hands. "Um…I'll be upstairs if you   
need me. Ja!" And then she raced up the stairs,   
leaving her mother laughing and shaking her head   
after her. ~  
  
Usagi gently shut the door after her, and promptly sat   
down on the bed, looking curiously at the box. It   
didn't look like it contained an explosive…or a   
bomb…or anything that could kill her if she opened   
it. Slowly, cautiously, she untied the ribbon, tore off   
the paper, opened the box, and gasped in delight.  
  
Her spinning ballerina!  
  
'Oh, Mamo-chan,' she thought. 'Thank you so   
much…!' She gently wound the golden knob, and   
listened as her song came on. She began to twirl   
around the room, blue eyes blissfully closed, golden   
pigtails swinging behind her, still holding on to the   
globe.  
  
"USAGI!" a voice shouted.  
  
Startled, her crystal globe dropped to the hard floor…  
  
…crashing into a hundred tiny little pieces.   
Again.  
  
She turned around sharply, eyes shooting fire.   
Crying, she said, "Shingo-baka! Look at what you   
made me do!" Slowly, she bent to the ground, and   
carefully began collecting the pieces of glass.   
  
"Usagi…" The hesitant voice of Shingo said.  
  
"Go away, Shingo," she whispered. "Please…just go   
away."  
  
She heard him gently close the door, and her   
attention turned back to her broken crystalline   
dancer. "Oh…" she whispered. "Oh no…" Closing   
her eyes, she sat back against her bed, her head   
pounding. "What will I tell him…?" Shaking her   
head, she bent forward, and began to pick up the   
broken pieces of glass. 'Hey, what's this?' Her   
fingers had brushed over a piece of paper that was   
neatly wedged into the black base. Brows furrowed,   
she neatly plucked it out and unfolded it, her heart   
fluttering. And the paper fell back to the floor.  
  
'Usa-ko, Aishiteru. Mamoru.'  
  
Her jaw agape, she picked up the sheet of paper   
again.  
  
'Usa-ko, Aishiteru. Mamoru.'  
  
She couldn't believe it…And yet, wasn't that   
handwriting on that paper, Mamoru's? But then, he   
must've known that she would have dropped it   
sooner or later. 'Oh, Mamo-chan', she thought. 'You   
love me? Do you truly love me?' She giggled, the   
single slip of paper pressed to her heart. 'Tomorrow,   
Mamo-chan…Tomorrow, I'll confront you. And   
prove to you that I love you, too. ~  
  
Mamoru walked through the garden, ivy spiraling up   
around marble pillar columns. Beautiful flowers hung   
here and there, most of them a deep violet color.   
Walls, masses of flowers peaking through the cracks,   
loomed over him, letting just enough heat in to keep   
him warm. This was his haven.   
  
A small breeze ruffled his hair, and he smile joyously   
to himself. Something special was going to happen   
today. He didn't know how he knew, but he just had   
a feeling.   
  
"Mamoru!"  
  
Slowly, he stopped walking, and turned as he saw   
Usagi, breathless from running, walking towards him.   
  
"Odango?" he questioned, when she was but 2 feet   
away from him. "What are you- how did you find   
me?" That was a good question. Nobody knew of this   
place of his. Nobody but-  
  
"Motoki told me where I could find you," she said,   
eyes averted. "I…I needed to talk to you, so I waited   
at the Parlor until 12, but when you never showed up,   
I just asked Motoki where you were…And so he told   
me." She took a look around, gasping at the garden's   
beauty. "Sugoi! Mamoru…it's so beautiful here."  
  
Mamoru stared at the picture that Usagi made; large   
blue eyes dreamy, her slim body, dressed in a short   
white dress that portrayed her innocence, leaned   
against one of the walls, and a hand shading her eyes   
from the sun.   
  
'Iie, Usa-ko,' he thought. 'You're beautiful…'  
  
Blinking her eyes, she looked at Mamoru, who   
seemed to be caught up in looking at…her? Perhaps   
now would be the time… She levered herself off the   
wall, and walked up to him, gently touching his arm   
to bring his mind back from wherever it had been.  
  
"Mamoru," she whispered, noticing how intently his   
blue eyes were looking into hers. 'Has it always been   
this way?' "I…um…." Suddenly, she lost her nerve,   
and the hand inside her pocket clenched around the   
slip of paper. 'Maybe this was a joke…' Usagi   
thought for what must have been the 100th time since   
last night. 'Why would someone like Mamo-chan   
love me…? He's so kawaii and could have any other   
girl he wanted, so why would he choose me…?'  
  
"Odango?" he whispered.  
  
"Don't call me that," she replied automatically. When   
she heard him chuckle, she flushed pink and said,   
"Gomen, Mamoru…Um…I'll just be going now."   
  
She hadn't walked two steps when she heard him say,   
"Matte, Usagi." Obeying, she turned around, only to   
step back when he was standing right in front of her.   
"You couldn't have come all the way out here to tell   
me 'nothing'!" He smiled gently at her, blue eyes not   
mocking for once, making her heart skip a few beats.   
"So, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?"   
  
"I…I…" She gathered her courage and pulled out the   
slip of paper, watching as his eyes widened in shock.   
She handed it over to him. "This," she said firmly.   
"This is what I wanted to talk to you about."   
Deciding that defensive and joking was the best way   
to go, she said, forcing her tone to be light, "That was   
pretty funny, Mamoru-kun. To think that you could   
ever like me!" Her voice broke, tears filling her eyes.   
"I mean…" Voice wavering, she continued. "I mean,   
that was a really…good…joke…" She couldn't take   
it anymore. Her heart was twisting violently in her   
chest as she said these false words.   
  
'I want to tell you how I feel, too, Mamo-chan…But   
this is probably all a joke to you…' She tried to   
giggle, but it died in her throat. "Anyway,   
Mamoru…Congratulations on this joke thing…it   
was…really…funny." She turned around, clenching   
her fists by her sides, an action not lost on Mamoru's   
razor-sharp vision.  
  
'A joke? This is no joke, Usa-ko…' He watched as   
her slumped dejected form began to walk out of the   
garden, stopping by the beautiful marble water   
fountain. 'Usa-ko…' And suddenly, he was next to   
her again- listening to the water rush behind them.   
"Usagi-chan."  
  
She spun around. "H-hai," she stuttered. He saw how   
the tears in her eyes were being forced back by her   
rapid blinking. His heart went out to her; she was   
trying to act so bravely.   
  
"Um…Usagi…I don't know what you're thinking   
right now…but…it wasn't a joke. I love you, Usa-  
ko."  
  
Usagi clenched her eyes shut. "Iie, Mamoru…It's not   
possible…How could *you* love me?" She turned   
her head away, but faced him again. "Do you…do   
you really?" she asked, blue eyes shining with hope.  
  
...the paper in his hand dropped to the ground,   
and was carried away in the wind…  
  
He took her into his arms, and smiled as she willing   
fell into them. "Hai," he admitted. "It's true…But my   
question is…" Blue eyes looked pleadingly into hers.   
"Could *you* ever love me? After how horrible I've   
been to you? The teasing, the taunting…?"  
  
Usagi was in heaven. Pure emotions had shot through   
her when he had uttered those words. 'I love you,   
Usa-ko.' She knew that he wouldn't joke about his   
love now. She had seen the honestly in his eyes, the   
uncertainty. His words registered in her mind. 'Could   
you ever love me?'  
  
Gently, she pressed a finger to his lips, ceasing his   
rambling. "We didn't mean it, Mamo-chan," she said,   
delighting when his eyes lit up at her nickname for   
him. "We never really meant anything we said   
before…And…I do love you, Mamo-chan." Shyly,   
she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on   
her tippy-toes, her forehead touching his. "I love   
you," she whispered. "I-" And her words were cut off   
by his lips crushing onto hers.   
  
He moved slowly so he wouldn't frighten her, but he   
still noticed how hesitant she was. Regretfully, he   
broke off the kiss, and stepped back, watching as   
confusion played in her eyes. Chuckling, he pulled   
her to him so that her back was pressing into his   
chest, and gave her a light kiss on top of her head,   
nuzzling his face into her blonde hair.   
  
Digging into one of his pockets, he pulled out yet   
another wrapped package. "Here," he whispered.   
"This is for you."  
  
Giggling, she replied, "Gee, Mamo-chan! Not even 2   
minutes into our confessions, and you already have a   
present for me?" Eyes twinkling, she unwrapped the   
package, and gasped at what she saw.  
  
A tiny, circular music box, with a violin on top. The   
base was white, with intricate gold designs spiraling   
around it, forming beautiful golden flowers. Glancing   
at Mamoru, who watched her affectionately, her   
shaking hands managed to open it. With one pale   
hand, she twisted the golden knob, and gasped as she   
heard the beginning notes to Pachelbel's Canon in D.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan," she whispered. "It's   
beautiful…Arigatou…"   
  
Taking the music box from her hands, he set it gently   
onto the ground.   
  
Winking at her, he held out a hand to her and asked,   
"Care to dance with me?"   
  
Placing her hand in his, she truthfully replied, "I'll   
dance with you forever, Mamo-chan."   
  
And late into the night, the Canon still played, the   
beautiful song to be matched with the giggling of an   
angel, happily dancing in the arms of her lover.  
~  
  
* Yes, it is my poem. So there.  
  
AN- Thank you to my betas, MM and Patch. And for   
a useless fact: both music boxes do exist, and the 2nd   
one that Usagi receives, the one that plays the Canon   
in D, I own. It's so pretty!   
  
Remember: sending e-mails are the best way to   
compliment an author!  
  
Leluh16@yahoo.com 


End file.
